The technical field relates to computers and external drive components for computers that read data from and/or write data to CD-ROMs, disks, tapes or other computer-readable media. More specifically, several embodiments of the invention relate to external drive components that selectively prevent access to the computer-readable media during operation of the computer.
Personal computers typically have a power supply, random memory devices, permanent memory devices and a processor housed within a protective chassis. Most personal computers also have a number of external drive components with trays or slots for receiving CD-ROMs, floppy disks, tapes or other types of computer-readable media. The external drives, for example, are typically CD drives, floppy disk drives, ZIP drives or JAZZ drives.
A user typically operates an external drive component by loading the desired type of computer-readable media into a corresponding drive to execute software stored on the media, store files on the media, or retrieve files from the media. For example, to operate a CD-ROM drive, a user typically moves a carriage into a load/unload position, places a CD on the carriage, and then moves the carriage into an operating position. The CD drive and the CD are typically inaccessible to a user when the carriage is in the operating position. After using the particular CD, the user typically unloads the CD by pressing an external button or executing a software command to move the carriage to the load/unload position in which the CD is accessible to the user.
One drawback of CD drives and other types of external drive components is that foreign objects can be placed in the external drives when the carriage is in the load/unload position. In households with young children, for example, food items or other foreign objects are repeatedly placed in the external drive components. This problem is also a concern for computer labs in schools or libraries because vandals may also insert foreign objects into the external drives. Therefore, one drawback of existing external drives is that they are subject to being damaged by inserting foreign objects into the carriage or the slot.
Another drawback of existing external drive components is that it is easy to remove CDs or other computer-readable media from the external drive components. This problem is particularly acute in schools, libraries or large companies where the users can steal CDs or other media from the external drive components. Therefore, many schools and libraries do not provide software that many users would like to use.
Several embodiments of external drive components and computers having external drive components are directed toward computers with disabling systems that restrict access to software and other computer-readable media in the external drive components. In one embodiment, a computer includes a processor, a power supply coupled to the processor, and an external drive component. The external drive component can include a head capable of reading and/or writing data on a computer-readable medium, a holder configured to hold the computer-readable medium in an operating position in which the head is adjacent to the computer-readable medium, and a drive assembly coupled to the holder. The drive assembly moves the holder and/or the computer-readable medium from the operating position to a load/unload position in which the computer-readable medium is accessible to a user.
The computer can also include a disabling system coupled to the drive assembly. The disabling system selectively disables the drive assembly from moving the holder and/or the computer-readable medium from the operating position to the load/unload position. In one embodiment, the disabling system comprises a separate computer-readable medium having a computer-readable control program. The separate computer-readable medium, for example, can be a hard disk drive coupled to the processor. The computer-readable control program of one embodiment causes the processor to: (a) disable the drive assembly upon a protected disable command to prevent the holder from being moved from the operating position to the load/unload position; and (b) enable the drive assembly upon a protected enable command to activate the drive assembly for moving the holder between the operating and the load/unload positions.
In other embodiments, the disabling system comprises a lockout device that selectively opens a switch to disconnect the drive assembly from a power supply without disconnecting the head assembly from a power supply. The lockout device of this embodiment also selectively closes the switch to connect the drive assembly with the power supply. Another embodiment of a disabling system in accordance with the present invention is a mechanical lockout device that prevents a mechanical actuator from moving the holder from the operating position to the load/unload position. Several embodiments of disabling systems accordingly allow the external drive components to operate for reading and/or writing data, but they prevent unauthorized users from opening the external drive components.